Series One
In Series One, Malvel casts a curse over the Good Beasts of Avantia, causing them to destroy the land. King Hugo sends Tom on a Quest to free the Beasts. As he frees each Beast he gets a magical token that he places in his shield. Beasts: Ferno the Fire Dragon Ferno keeps southern Avantia safe and protects the water supply from the Winding River. A single fiery breath from him can scorch the earth. Sepron the Sea Serpent Sepron keeps the Western Ocean safe and full of fish. When he is cast under an evil spell by Wizard Malvel, he causes tidal waves. Arcta the Mountain Giant Arcta keeps the Northern Mountains of Avantia safe. He hurls large rocks away to prevent landslides. Tagus the Horse-Man Tagus keeps the grazing cattle in the Central Plains of Avantia safe. He gallops faster than the fastest stallion in the kingdom. Nanook the Snow Monster Nanook protects the Icy Plains in the North of Avantia. One blow from her paw can crack a lake of solid ice. Epos the Flame Bird Epos protects the volcanic region in the East of Avantia. Under the evil Wizard Malvel's spell, she hurls balls of fire and makes molten lava flow. Tokens: Dragon Scale This scale from Ferno deflects all kinds of heat. Placed on Tom's shield, it protects him against the fireballs hurled at him by Epos. Serpent Tooth The ivory tooth from Sepron protects against on-rushing water. With the tooth on his shield, Tom is safe from the fiercest torrents. Eagle Feather A present from Arcta to Tom. With the magic eagle feather in his shield, Tom is safe even when he falls from great heights. Horseshoe Fragment This fragment from Tagus's horseshoe fits perfectly into Tom's shield. It gives Tom the gift of incredible speed. Enchanted Bell The bell that once kept Nanook under Wizard Malvel's evil spell is now a force for good. Placed in Tom's shield it protects him against extreme cold. Phoenix Talon This talon from Epos heals all wounds. It makes cuts and bruises disappear and pain melt away. Route Taken Tom starts off at King Hugo's palace. They ride into the Forest of Fear, and meet Elenna and Silver. The four friends journey to Ferno's mountain, and free Ferno. They go to the Western Ocean. They soon come to a village. They get a boat, sail out, free Sepron, sail back to shore and continue. They ride to the Northern Mountains. They soon come to a half-buried town. They journey up the mountains, and Tom frees Arcta at the Place of the Eagles. They go down the mountains and journey to the Central Plains they come to a town, and join a cattle drive. In the plains, they free Tagus. They continue to the Icy Plains. They meet a man and are led to a settlement of nomads. They stay the night, then ride on and free Nanook. They get food and water, then continue to the Eastern Volcano. They journey with some villagers into the caves of the volcano. They leave the villagers and Tom climbs the volcano, then frees Epos.